NARUTO: the children of prophecy
by J. Hellscythe
Summary: what if naruto met the legendary sannin when he was 8 and found out he was the son of the fourth and the heir of a clan and nation. what if tsuande's brother had a grandson the could use the woodstyle and orchimaru uses the reanimation to train him. what would happen if itachi stayed in the leaf with sasuke after he slaughtered his clan, and the entire village new why. on hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: the children of prophecy**

hey this is my first fic and im gonna say this now, i don't plan on using the japanese versions of the jutsu's of the series simply cause its easier to know what jutsu was just used. orochimaru is loyal to the leaf, but still studies the reanimation jutsu for reasons that will be explained later in the chapter. itachi still destroyed the uchiha clan but didn't leave saying he wants to give his clan a fresh start and is staying with his brother helping him cope with what he did. I hope you guys like it constructive criticizism is welcome, but for the love of god **NO FLAMES**

october 10th streets of the hidden leaf

A 8 year blond is running from an angry crowd of people who are trying to kill him wondering what has he done to them he suddenly runs into a young girl with pale lavender eyes and blue hair. he was about to keep running when he noticed she was crying, _'crap if i don't run the villagers will find and kill me, but i can't just leave her here without asking whats wrong what do i do?'_ unknown to naruto the demon sealed within him was listening and because the boy had gone through so much hell, he thought it best to give the boy some much needed advice **'listen to what I am about to tell you for only you can here me, go talk to her, see what is wrong and try to help her, proveto the village that you are not the demon they believe you to be, do this and i will answer any question you have when your out of danger.'** though he was not sure who was talking to him or what they meant, he did what the voice told him "sorry for running into you like that i didn't hurt you did I" asked naruto hoping he would be able to escape the villagers before they found him. Looking up she shakes her head "M-m-my cousin N-neji has been t-telling me that i'm n-n-nothing and that it's m-m-my fault his father died." Seeing the tears rolling down her face he new she wasn't lying which made his blood boil with anger _'how can anyone say such terrible things and to their own family what gives him the right.' _at this point he decided to talk to her and get the whole story wanting to help in anyway possible he heard some villagers yell "where is the demon brat find him!" knowing this wasn;t the best place to have this conversation he asked "you want to talk about it somewhere more private that way i can give you my undivided attention?" looking at him softly withn kindness in her eyes agrees, and he takes her to training ground 34 knowing the villagers won't go there.

somewhere near training ground 34

A young boy named hayato senju the grandson of Nawaki senju looked like a mini first hokage is walking with the three sannin "Why are you against returning to the village aunt tsunade did you do something wrong?" looking at the kid jiraiya gives him an explanation "No she didn't do anything wrong none of us did, its just that there is alot of painful memories here for the three of us, but tsunade's are among the worse." knowing that they had each started to dislike the village for various reason's they were only coming back to talk to their old sensei in order to find a way to train hayato in the use of wood style seeing how he has an affinity for earth and water they know he will be able to use the wood style of the first hokage. "honestly we are only coming here because we have an idea of how to get someone to train you , but we need to run it by sensei seeing as he's the current hokage" said orochimaru knowing the reanimation jutsu developed by the second may be the only way to have hayato trained in the use of wood style he still has some doubts about the reanimation jutsu seeing that you are bringing the dead back to serve you against their will(yes i gave him a good set of morals, its enough to make him hesitant towards using the jutsu, plus he doesn't do any experiments i'm leaving the twisted expirements to Danzo and his ROOT) when they see young blond talking to a young hyuga girl they stopped to listen

"By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki whats yours?" knowing he still hasn't asked what her name is. "It's H-h-hinata Hyuga" she whispered jsut barely loud enough for him to hear. "OK Hinata, do you want to talk about why your cousin says such terrible things about you?" hoping that she will want to talk to him he could tell she was hurting emotionally. she was about to tell him when a strange old man with white hair walks up to naruto and with a perverted grin he says "Your starting alot faster than i thought you would, you must be a real ladies man like your father." turning around to see who is talking to him he see's a tall man with white hair and a scroll on his back he can't help but ask "you know who my father is?" tears starting to well up in his eyes he notices three other people walk up, a blonde with a bust the size of mountains, a blackhaired pale individual with yellow snake like eyes and a young burnnete with black eyes that showed kindness to others and at the same time wrath to those who hurt the ones he cares about. "doesn't suprise me that he doesn't know who he is considering how many enemies he has, i'm Tsunade senju the pale guy is orochimaru, the pervert is jiraya, and the boy who looks like the first is my nephew, Hayato Senju, i take it that this is your godson jiraya?" glaring at her teammate. "yup that's Naruto Uzumaki, nad i must say he looks just like his father, minus the wisker marks on his face." said jiraya who unknowingly pissed naruto off. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LEAVING ME TO BE ATTACKED BY THE VILLAGERS ON A DAILY BASIS YOUR MY GODFATHER YOU SHOULD HAVE MADE IT A POINT TO TAKE CARE OF ME!" screamed Naruto who was now crying because he learned that he had been abandon by his godfather. jiraya was upset to hear his godson was attacked by the villagers but he was shocked the minato's last request had not been fulfilled. Looking at his teammates they give him a nod "I'm sorry for not being there for if it's any consolation i'll tell you who your parents are later as for now we have to go see the hokage and your coming with us, your girlfriend can tag along if she wants." said jiraya with a perverted grin causing the naruto and hinata to blush, only for jiraya be hit on the head by both of his teammates. who yelled "HE'S BEEN ATTACKED BY THE VILLAGERS ON A DAILY BASIS YOU PERV WHAT MAKES YOU THINK HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" screamed tsunade. "Honestly i'm starting to agree with your last apprentice calling you pervy sage seeing how you obsess with the 'female figure' like this no wonder minato invented the thousand years of death when he caught peeping at his wife" said orochimaru in a very displeased tone. L"ets just go see sensei so we can get this day over with."

the uchiha house

"Sasuke, you need to stop focusing on the past and start focusing on the present in order to rebuild our clan and make it respectable once more" said itachi. He had been training with his brother for the past year and had heard that the sannin were coming to the village to speak with their sensei and was hoping that he could talk to jiraya so that he could search for a way to seal his mangekyou sharingan's abilities into sasuke's when it has fully matured so that he won't have to kill his best friend like he did. "I know what you mean itachi it's just that i find it hard to believe any girl would want to be with me knowing what our clan was planning to do." he had been feeling ashamed of his father and was upset that his mother was used as a human shield. "nobody blames for what our clan was planning and many young girls have said would be honored to help restore our clan, two in particular are ino yamanaka and sakura haruno." stated itachi knoing his brother was having a hard time accepting wahts his clan had done. Giving a loud sigh sasuke ask's his brother "which do you recommend i spend time with seeing that they're both extremely devoted fangirls of mine." itachi sitting down next to his brother said "sakura haruno would be the best choice between the two considering ino's clan has the ability to invade your mind and thus your privacy." lifting his head up sasuke laughs and says "your right about that, alright i'll go ask her out be back in a few." looking at his brother itachi asks "any reason why you don't want to wait?" Turning to his brother he states "if i ask one out in front of the other it will erupt into a cat fight and i really don't want to listen to a couple of fangirls argue"

Streets of the village

"looks like the sannin are going to finish the fouth started 8 years ago good riddance" said a villager who was about to find out the sannin were very upset that minatos dying wish had been denied. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, IT WAS THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S DYING WISH THAT THE BOY BE TREATED LIKE A HERO AND HERE YOU ARE TALKING SHIT LIKE THAT I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" screamed a now very angry tsunade with her teammates trying to hold her back. "what the demon brat a hero, don't make me laugh after what he did to the fourth." said the same villager. Now all three sannin were about to kill the man when the third hokage showed up hearing tsunade's screaming in anger knowing it won't end well if she got loose "ANBU, ARREST THAT MAN" yelled hiruzan knowing if he didn't his students would have killed him then hiruzan looks at the three he asks "is there a reason why your here seeing how you each have a mutual dislike of the village ever since the fourth died?" orochimaru steps forward says "we need to discuss something of great importance with you sensei and would not be here otherwise, also we would like to do so in private" giving him a look that says its about the reanimation jutsu. "you know that's not going to happen orochimaru now get over it." said hiruzan only to be clocked by tsunade who then sreams "we wouldn't be asking if we knew someone who can use my grandfathers woodstyle so back off."looking at tsunade in confusion he then notices a young boy who looks exactly like her grandfather but before he could ask "he's nawaki's grandson and we belive he has the ability to use the woodstyle my grandfather was known for." stated a much calmer tsunade. from a nearby alley a ROOT nin hears this and goes to inform danzo of this.

Ok and thats the first chapter hope you guys enjoyed it R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: the children of prophecy**

"Nawaki had a grandson, how is that possible?" asked a now very shocked hiruzan sarutobi. "He survived with a case of amnesia until he was 24 years old when he heard about aunt Tsunade's battle with Hanzo of the Salamander" stated Hayato who was visibly irritated with the current Hokage. "If it would help ease your mind we will stay here in the village, but only if you agree to the conditions we give you." said Orochimaru. _'they apparently planned this out seeing as none of my formmer students our against it, i guess that i dont have a choice.' _ hanging his head in defeat the third hokage agreed to talk to them in his office.

ROOT headquaters

"Lord Danzo, the legendary sannin have returned and apparantly they have a boy who has the potential to use the woodstyle's of the first Hokage, and it seems that they are asking hiruzan about the second hokage's reanimation jutsu," said Sai. "Good work, you are dismissed." Sai bowed in respect(AN: which that old bastard does not diserve) and left. _'it seems that i shall get more additions to ROOT that can use the first hokage's woodstyle all i have to do is use the CRA and i'll have an army of capable of controlling the boy' _Thought Danzo, however, the sannin had other plans.

Hokage tower

"Let me get this straight, you want me to ban the clan restoration act, dissolve the civilian council, make hiashi tell his nephew the truth, force the hyuga clan to look into a way to remove the caged bird seal, start a medic nin program in the academy, reveal naruto's lineage to the entire village, make mistreating him a crime punishable by death, and in return you will stay in the village?" asked a now very exhausted hiruzan sarutobi. In unison "That is correct sensei." looking at his three greatest students the old man smiled. "I'll call for an emergency meeting right away." Visably shocked by his anwser he told them that the CRA was half the reason that he kept naruto's lineage a secret seeing how his inheritance was a full third of the village funds he didn't want the civilian council to get their greedy hands on it.

meeting room

"I would like to know why we were brought here at 1:30 A.M. that would be so troublesome?" asked shikaku nara. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the boy who has the potential to use the first hokages woodstyle would it?" asked Danzo. Knowing he was probably informed by his ROOT ANBU, Hiruzan decided to trap him by asking the old war hawk. "why yes it is, do tell how you new about this, it wouldn't have anything to do with that ROOT program i told you to dispand now would it?" Knowing he slipped up he went to change the subject only for the 'professor' to say he was banning the CRA, and any attempt to say otherwise would be treason against the hokage. "i would also like to tell everyone here that naruto is the son of the fourth hokage and has an inheritance that consists of a third of the village funds and any mistreatment of the boy is a crime punishable by death. "YOU HAVE BEEN CORRUPTED BY THE DEMON BRAT, THERE IS NO WAY THE FOURTH WOULD DO THAT TO HIS OWN SON" screamed sakiri haruno.(sakura's mom) "Really, could you ask somebody else to give up there child to save the village if you had your own, because i sure couldn't, if i destroyed my entire clan in order to prevent a fourth great shinobi war for this village then it shouldn't suprise you that Minato Namikaze would use his own son to contain the nine tails, hell it actually makes since, seeing how he wanted the boy treated as a hero," stated a now visably irritated itachi uchiha. Each an every member of the civilian and shinobi council were ashamed of themselves, they knew they couldn't ask somebody else to give up there own child for something like that.

Having got his second wind Danzo "If I may ask, how are we going to train the boy seeing how all knowledge of first hokages techniques died with him." Hearing this Orochimaru sees the chance to put Danzo in his place. "We will have to resort to the reanimation jutsu developed by the second himself, and after looking at the workings of the technique I believe you will become very useful seeing how you not only kept the root program, but also have been kidnapping children from all the clans in the elemental nations," stated the snake sannin knowing what it would cause. At this the entire council glared at the man with complete rage in knowing that a war could be caused by such actions. Knowing his cover was blown he immediately shunshined out of the council room hoping to salvage his root program, only to find that it was guarded by the leaders of each summon contract.

The next day

"M-m-my dad is the fourth hokage, and had to seal the nine tails inside of me since he couldn't ask anybody else to give ups there son, and my mom is the heir to a clan and a nation," asked a visibly stunned naruto. The third hokage and his team all nodded the head in response. "AWESOME, NOW I HAVE TO BECOME HOKAGE IF IM GOING TO LIVE UP TO MY DADS LEGACY!" After they all fell on the ground in shock Jiraya said at least he doesn't want to destroy the village.

AN

yes danzo is the bad guy and is now on the run, i personally think he deserves such a fate. a small spoiler for the next chapter is that orochimaru is going to find suigetsu and karin, have karin's DNA tested to find out that she is naruto's cousin on his mothers side, they'll all get enrolled into the academy.

R&R


	3. Author Note

**author note**

i have to say, i was not expecting people to react as much as the did after giving it up so i am putting this on hiatus instead


End file.
